


spray some champagne for me

by obhazvious



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obhazvious/pseuds/obhazvious
Summary: Max did his best not to get distracted. That got difficult real quick as he sprinted past the Renault garage. Daniels face was plastered all over it, even though the Australian wasn’t there. Hasn’t been for months now and Max really did not have the time to think about that now.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	spray some champagne for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I always wanted to write something about these two and Social Distancing finally got me to do it.  
> Have fun reading and stay safe x

Max was late. Not overly late but late enough that he could almost feel Christian frowning already. He rushed past the other hospitalities and was careful not to run into anyone. Which proofed to be kind of tricky, as there were already hundreds of journalists, team-members and god knows who walking around the paddock. This weekend they were in Hungary. A victory for him was in the cards and Max did his best not to get distracted. That got difficult real quick as he sprinted past the Renault garage. Daniels face was plastered all over it, even though the Australian wasn’t there. Hasn’t been for months now and Max really did not have the time to think about that now. He fastened his step and rushed into the Red Bull hospitality. Briefing time.

It’s not like Daniel and him didn’t keep in touch. Of course they did, Max had even called Daniel this morning. To check on him and to collect some last tipps before the race. Not that he needed any, but he just loved talking about racing with Daniel. No one else got that feeling, that rush quite like Dan did. But even though they spoke almost everyday, Max missed the Aussie. Especially on a race weekend like this. And he desperately craved a hug right now.  
But Daniel was back home in Perth, so no hugs for Max today.

Max remembers Brazil last year vividly. And god knows, he wished to not remember it at all. The way Daniel’s car had crashed into the barrier at full speed. The sound Max heard behind him, looking into the rearview mirror and hoping, praying that it was Ocon. Please let it be Ocon.  
Shouting into the radio that somebody tells him what happened. „Is Daniel okay? Tell me that wasn’t Daniel! For fucks sake, tell me something“. Christian warning him that the whole thing was broadcasted, but Max didn’t care. His heart was pumping and it was a miracle that he didn’t run into the wall himself. He remembers the safety car coming out but he can’t really slow down. He needs to get to Daniel. See that he got out of the car, that he is safe.  
But when he passed the spot again, the Renault is still cramped between the barriers and the medics are maneuvering Daniels body out of the car. He does not move and Max is close to losing it. The rest of that godforsaken race is a blur. But it’s the only time Max is relieved to not be on the podium. To get out of the whole circus earlier, to get the Daniel as quickly as possible.  
As soon as he got the weighting and everything done, the Dutch runs to his motorhome. 

Thats where Michael, Dans coach, is waiting for him. „The team is giving me a lift to the hospital, I told them I’d come fetch you first. Let’s go, Dan is probably waiting for us already. Annoying the nurses or something“, is what Michael tells Max. But his smile is wavering.  
Max shakes his head. Reliving all that doesn’t help at all. He is in Hungary and not in Brazil and Dan’s leg is healing. Healing back in Australia. Far away from Max and he misses him, but come on he’s got a race to win. Game time.

„MAX VERSTAPPEN CROSSES THE LINE FIRST. HIS THIRD WIN OF THE SEASON“. Max can hear the commentator in his head as he lifts his fist out of the car and waves at the fans. „Yes boys, we did it!!“, he shouts into the radio and can’t stop laughing. The adrenalin is high and he can’t wait to spray some champagne. Defending against Charles this last few laps had been tough, but well worth it when he stops the car at parc fermé.  
Max gets out of the car quickly, puts the steering wheel back on and lets out a happy shout. He shakes hands with Charles and gets his helmet and balaclava off.  
Still laughing, he jumps to his pit crew and hugs them tightly. Thanking them. He couldn’t have done this without them and he knows.  
Still laughing he turns around to do his interview and stops dead in his tacks.

There’s Daniel right in front of him. „Congratulations, Maxy“ is all he says, smiling broadly. It takes Max a split second to react. To comprehend that Daniel is really here. Right there in front of him.  
He flung himself at him and they stumble backwards a bit. Not really thinking of the crutch Daniel still needs. Just being happy they found each other.  
He can feel Daniels arms around himself and buries his head in his boyfriends neck. It has been so long and Max is so happy he might as well start crying.  
„You lied to me this morning, you asshole! Breakfast in the Australian sun, my ass!“, Max laughs and playfully punches Dans arm. But Dan doesn’t look sorry at all, he just smiles and steadies himself on the cane, while keeping one hand on Max’s hip. And Max now finally takes in how good Dan looks. Tanned and so much healthier than when he last saw him in person. Mostly unaware of everyone else watching them, Max affectionally puts Dan’s locks out of his face.  
„Yeah I know, need to cut it again“, is what Dan tries to say but Max stops him directly: „Don’t you dare“. He loves Dan’s long hair and the Aussie damn well knows this. Max isn’t really sure how long they’ve been standing there but he knows in the back of his mind that he should probably get his interview done. And jump on the podium of course, even though he really does not want to let go of Dan.  
„How long are you staying?“  
„Thought I’d fly back to Monaco with you first. Your flights tomorrow morning, right?“, Dan says and looks about as happy as Max feels.  
„Yeah, I fly back with Alex and Charles I think. We can squish you in-between them somewhere“, muses Max, which causes Dan to roll his eyes and laugh.  
„Caring as always, I see“  
„No really, I’m so happy to see you“, is what Max says. Now painfully aware that this whole interaction is most likely broadcasted. But he wants Dan to understand and looks right at him.  
„I know, Maxy, I know. And now spray some champagne for me.“, Dan smiles and shoves Max to the interviewer, who’s been patiently waiting a few steps beside them.

„Congratulations on the win. I guess you’re really happy right now. Also to see your former teammate, aren’t you?“, asks Paul di Resta and nudges his head in the direction of Dan, who’s talking to some of the mechanics. The guys still respect him a lot even after his move to Renault and he seems to enjoy himself. And Max really is happy right now to see that, because he remembers all the doubts during the recovery. He remembers the shouting and calling Michael to help when he just didn’t know what to say anymore. He couldn’t really say anything uplifting when he was still flying around the world racing and Dan wasn’t. To be honest, that has been quite tough at times, but Max was glad they left that behind themselves. Together.  
So he smiles at Paul and takes the microphone from him: „Yes really happy. Today was fun, happy to finish first and to see Dan as well. I’m happy that he is here with me and I’m sure he’ll be back in the car soon. And thank you to the team for their superb work today“  
He waves a final time to the fans and passes the microphone to Charles. He said everything there is to say and now it’s time to go up to the podium. 

Max waves at Dan once and walks to the cooling room. Some hostess hands him a water bottle and his cap and he quickly sits down. So far he’s alone in there and he enjoys the moment of silence. Today has been hectic and he really looks forward to his bed later. Especially now that Dan’s gonna be there as well. He closes his eyes for a second when he hears Seb and Charles enter the room. Max smiles at them briefly and drowns almost the whole bottle.  
Seb sits down beside him and nudges his knee against his: „Got yourself a surprise visitor, huh?“.  
Max blushes a bit and the German laughs at his silly joke. He’s always fun to be around and Max hopes he basically never retires like Kimi.  
„Does he fly back with us tomorrow or right back to Australia?“, is what Charles asks with his French accent. Max used to be annoyed by how close Charles and Dan were sometimes, but it’s been years and he can handle that now. Knows that his relationship with Dan is unique and that Charles is just a friend. Even to him, which surprises himself sometimes.  
„Monaco first, I don’t know when he needs to be back in Perth. We’ll see. I’m just happy he’s better now“, Max says and smiles at Charles.  
„Yeah me too, Dan when he’s not smiling is too weird. No-one needs that“, Charles laughs but Max knows that he is genuine. They are all happy that Dan is back.

And there’s Dan right between all of Max mechanics and laughing when they try to put a Red Bull cap onto his head. Cyril wouldn’t be too happy about that, but Dan’s here to support Max today. Max, who’s supported him these last few months. Who has been in Australia often enough and always answered his calls even when he messed up with the timezones and woke him up. Who tried to be comforting even though he is probably too young to base his words on any life experience, but he tried. Tried for Dan. He knows that Michael messaged Max about his recovery after their physical therapy sessions every day, even though they both deny it. But it had helped loads to know somebody out there really cared. Somebody, that loved him and somebody, that would make sure that this whole F1 circus would not forget about him. 

If Dan was honest, that has been his worst fear. The fear of being forgotten, being replaced by the next young talent. The fear of never driving another race. Or that if he comes back everyone would be like „What’s that guy doing here again?“. 

But Max had made sure that this wasn’t the case. Had send him snaps with almost every other driver during his months away. Had walked him around the new tracks. Convinced Lando to do his best Ricciardo impressions, while they were together on the Sky pad. And even though the impressions were horrendous and Dan prayed that he did not sound like that, he had seen himself in the race context again over and over again. Even without being physically there. And that had really helped. Had given him the motivation to train harder than ever and if things were going as planned, he should start the next season in full health.  
Well, him missing the Australian GP wasn’t an option anyways. 

So even if him standing here was a nightmare for the Renault PR guys, he couldn’t care less right now. He smiled at the camera in front of him and pointed proudly to Max up on the podium. They should film Max and not him. He was the one that won and Daniel was just a spectator right now. A spectator that would hopefully be up there again soon. Ideally with Max by his side. He might even get a winner’s kiss then.


End file.
